The roommate
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Blair  plus  new roommate  plus  misunderstood  equal  Blair&Chuck over for good? Set between 3.05 and 3.06  It has nothing to do with Leighton's upcoming movie.


**A/N:** My first language isn't English so forgive me my mistakes/misspelling. This is set after 3.05 before 3.06 and like I said before it has nothing to do with Leighton's upcoming movie except the title. Just give it a try.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So go ahead, enjoy and let me know what you think about it.

* * *

_S, you better hurry up, the girls and I are waiting for you at Bounce already. **B **_

Next second Blair's phone stars ringing and she answers her phone without checking the ID.

"Where are you? I'm half way drunk and you're not even here…" she stops her complains when a different voice answers her.

"Does it matter?" the familiar husky voice interrupted her.

"Chuck" she doesn't know where else to say "for the thousandth time, I'm not talking to you, we're done for good this time, so stop calling me" Blair said in a very angry tone, how dare he? After what he did to her how dare he to call her at all?

_Two days before…_

_"Oh B I thought Georgina left to God knows where with God knows who for good" explained the blonde looking at a couple of suitcases over the other bed on the room taking a seat next to the petit brunette on her own bed._

_"Yes thanks to God and Dorota I'm Whoregina's free roommate drama" replied Blair "but unfortunately my luck wasn't good enough they send me a new roommate"_

_"Well B it can't be worse than having Georgie as a roommate" expressed Serena._

_"No its worse Molly has no sense of fashion and she's a geek it's like seeing Nelly Yuki all over again ugh… and don't even get me started on her boyfriend and here I thought High School was behind me" explained Blair then she continued "but don't worry S I'm already on it" now with a smirk on her face._

_"Oh oh Blair I know that look, what are you… OMG you're already plotting to kick her out of here, aren't you?" exclaimed Serena realizing Blair's modus operandi._

_"You know S, I really like having this room to myself, no one else to interrupt u… me when I'm studying" cleared Blair._

_"Meaning no other human being able to disturb you and Chuck having sex" articulated the blonde eyeing the brunette nodding trying to suppress a smile "whatever… so how's my dearest step-brother by the way"_

_"Please don't mention him I'm still mad at him" informed Blair._

_"What? Why? What did he do this time?" asked Serena._

_"He stood me up again, how dare he? Last week we had reservations at 'Pan E Vino' and he couldn't make it but he said he would make it up to me" explained Blair touching her ear showing the blonde the gorgeous new pair of diamonds earrings Chuck gave her as an apology followed by a night of sex of course "he grovel a little I forgave him and we moved on but he did the same yesterday we had a date for lunch at 'Sarabeth's' and he never showed up" hissed Blair this time._

_"I'm so sorry B, but according to my mom he's struggling a lot with the new opening of his hotel" assured Serena._

_"I know S and I get it, that doesn't make me angry what I can't understand it's why he didn't even pick the damn phone to tell me, I tried to call him but it sent me straight to voice mail so I left him a message he wouldn't forget" mumbled Blair furious "now of course he can't stop calling me"_

_"Oh B" expressed Serena sending Blair an apologetic look._

_"Don't look at me like that he's going to pay this time sex and a piece of jewelry won't absolve him so quickly" assured the brunette._

_"Of course 'punishment' it's your middle name" observed the blonde "so… how did he take you have a new roommate?"_

_"Well since I haven't talked to him he doesn't know anything" commented Blair "which is a good thing because he won't be getting any this week… or next for that matter"_

_"Uhu sure" whispered Serena._

"Please, I just want to say goodbye" said Chuck.

"Goodbye?" what does he mean goodbye, he can't go anywhere, he can't fly out of the country like that, he has a business to run, an empire to build –literally- "What are you talking about? Are you drunk?" asked Blair.

"Just hear me out, I'm truly sorry Blair, I want to apologize for everything, for …" neglecting you thought Chuck of course this was his fault be was willing to forgive and forget if that meant to keep Blair by his side no matter what.

_"Hey aren't you Chuck Bass?" asked a blonde cutting his path to his 'now probably furious' girlfriend's dorm at NYU._

_"Yes I am, now if you excuse me" responded Chuck trying to move away._

_"That's wonderful I've heard great things about you" replied the blonde with fake hair extensions blocking his way again._

_"Look whatever you think you heard about me it's true but also you must have heard about my girlfriend which won't be pleased if she heard about you preventing me to give this to her sooner rather than later" mentioned Chuck moving the Tiffany's box on his hand and moving aside to knock on his gorgeous girlfriend's dorm's door._

_But what he heard was not what was he expecting, God how could she does this to him, of course she said she was done, but that wouldn't be true, she just couldn't break up with him, but apparently he was wrong she really dumped him like she said on that message but what was more important was… she was already moving on, God how could she do this? Granted they hadn't had sex in like a week but was she really going that low that she was banging some of those pseudo-intellectual homesick malcontents, God he couldn't take this anymore…_

"Chuck, where are you?" she asks with a concern voice.

"I know you already move on, but you know I will always love you Blair, you're my one and only,I just, I …" mumbled Chuck with a broken voice.

"Please Chuck, tell me where you are" she asks him again whit a weird feeling of a déjà vu.

"At the top of the world… sort of" whispered Chuck his sound now sad.

"Meaning" oh my God, realization coming to her "you're in a rooftop, OMG, Chuck, where are you?"

"Why do you care? I thought you move on already, didn't you?" mocked Chuck.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where the hell are you? NOW" running to her limo to go and find him.

"Fine, I'm at Victrola, why? Are you coming to make sure I really jump this time?" offered Chuck.

Blair didn't answer just shut her phone, getting into the limo heading to Victrola. A lot of thoughts running through her head, what was he thinking? Is he really planning committing suicide? No he wouldn't that to her, right? Was he really that drunk? He was the one who screwed it up, so why was he doing this? Just to torture her, right? Within 15 minutes she just reaches the entrance of the club. When she gets to the top, she can believe her eyes, before her there is the most amazing and romantic view she could ever imagined, there is a path full of flowers and candles that lead to a table ready for two, her heart just skips a beat when he's in front of her with a bouquet of her favorite flowers pink peonies.

"Chuck, what the hell is this?" said Blair in a very angry tone, trying not to show any emotion for the beautiful scene before her.

"A date?" probed Chuck.

"No this isn't a date, you had your chance and you blew it…" yelled Blair.

Oh the nerve of her after he was willing to let go of her indiscretion –mind you he had screwed half of Manhattan before her and he knew that didn't mean anything to her she was just trying to scratch an itch- and now he was trying to fix things with her "So that's why you have to fuck someone else after 20 minutes of dumping me, I really thought you would have grown up by now Blair that might be ok when you were 16 not now" retorted Chuck screaming.

"Look Chuck I don't know what the hell are you talking about and right now I don't want to discuss it I just wanna go back to my room" informed Blair trying to turn around.

"Oh don't give me that crap I heard you that night, as soon I got out of the meeting I listened to your message and I went to see you so don't play innocent when I myself heard you were screwing someone else" explained Chuck.

"Wait what?" exclaimed Blair "don't be ridiculous after you stood me up AGAIN I went to my penthouse and took a large bath I was in serious need of relaxation I never make it back to the dorms" added Blair.

"What? No, no I heard someone screaming, there was someone there screwing each other" mentioned Chuck.

"OMG I cannot believe it" expressed Blair then she started laughing hard confusing Chuck.

"Why the hell are you laughing Waldorf? That's no funny… you better have a great explanation" murmured Chuck.

"It's… just… I… cannot…" began Blair between laughs.

"What?" screamed Chuck annoyed.

Then Blair stopped, took a deep breath and continued the explanation "I just can't believe it, and it wasn't me you Basshole I would never do that"

"Then who was it Blair I heard someone" assured Chuck.

"Well you would know who was it if you hadn't stood me up and taking my calls you Basstard" commented Blair "I had a new roommate for like a week but I already got rid of her"

"Oh…" exclaimed Chuck connecting the dots "so… do I want to know how did you get rid of her?"

"There's no need" mumbled Blair "but now…" she paused and taking another look of her surroundings added "God Chuck you almost gave me a heart attack, what the hell where you thinking?" her voice didn't sound so harsh this time more like trying to brake, taking the flowers finally though she didn't expect his next move, Chuck embrace her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist so she couldn't get away from him now or ever again.

"I'm sorry for that" started Chuck pointing to the table on the background "and for everything I meant what I said over the phone, I'm really sorry Blair, you haven't answer any of my calls so I had to do something to get your attention"

"And you thought that jumping of a building would do that" neither of them try to pull away because both of them had missed that just to be able to hold each other.

"It worked, didn't it?" announced a cocky Chuck.

"You're insane" affirmed Blair.

"That I am, but you know I wouldn't that to you, I promised, remember?" said Chuck.

"Yes I remember, and also you know that this as beautiful as it is, it's not enough this time Chuck" confessed Blair.

"I know, but tonight is all that I ask, just let's talk, please give me another chance Blair, give us another chance" pleaded Chuck.

"I don't know Chuck, I'm not that sure that I want to keep doing this anymore, I love you and I'll always will, but…" articulated Blair.

"Yes you're right" relented Chuck pulling her to him even closer, not letting her get away because this might be his last shot, the last time he could hold her like this, breathing her in, touching her, digging his fingers on her soft chocolate curls that drive him crazy every time they are next to each other, "you know that all I can promise you right now is that I'm going to screw it up again and again and again and that I would never stop of making it up to you every single day of my life, because you are it, my life when I'm not with you I'm a mess, I can't think straight because all I can think is you, I can't even concentrated at work, I can't sleep without you next to me, I can't eat, I can't feel anything because you're not here with me, I'm like a zombie or less than a zombie I am nothing without you" because truth be told after he realized Blair dumped him he went directly to the Palace bar and got totally wasted, God he just couldn't function knowing Blair was kicking him out of her life for good, thank God Lilly stopped by next day to talk to him about something regarding Bass Industries and she also did a pep-talk about him apologizing to Blair and do something to fix things with her.

"Chuck I…" whispered Blair.

"It's ok Blair" replied Chuck "you don't have to say anything right now, just have a date with me tonight is all that I ask" putting his finger over her delicate lips.

She just nods her head and he leans and touches her lips with his in the sweetest kiss they have ever shared then he kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"But I'm still waiting for the bracelet matching my earrings" demanded Blair after they pulled away for air.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" conceded Chuck laughing walking her to the table to have the date they should have had days ago.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too cheesy and again sorry for my typos/mistakes, anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
